Elendale
CITY: Elendale ESTABLISHED: 1st month after Port Shallodale Migration 06AR POPULATION: Elvan Capital 55k TRADEMARK: tri city one high elf, one sylvan village, one hybrid all other races DESCRIPTION: This City was formed after the 1st month of Port Shallodale. Humans that founded this city were loggers. They utilized the abundance of the forest and resources provided by the Raceen River. During the wars of the lizard men with Port Shallodale and neighboring cities, this logging capital was a huge resource for the early human settlers. Elendale’s economy was robust and allowed the city to thrive through much of the early times of Warrez. As technology thrived and it became easier to make shipments up river, the city had close allies with the mountain human dwellers to the sough and the port people to the north. As time passed and the city grew to the 2nd biggest city on Warrez. Besides expansion of the city, Elendale did not change much in the time before the Eternal Age of Night. The Age of Night took a heavy toll on Elendale. When night crept in, and the locals panicked, rioted and destroyed much of this lavish establishment. The stage was easy for the picking when the undead hoard founds it’s way to this forested community. A few undead lords remain in the forest, well hidden and battle hardened by the remaining populous of this once great logging metropolis. The few remaining undead lords receded far into the forests, choosing to spend a time slumbering after the passing of the Age of Eternal Night. The lords had but a few loyal undead subjects to guard their unholy place of rest. The Elvan Power Head Loqutis ushers in races to the continent of Warrez. After the passing of the Age of Eternal Night, Elendale is weak. 20% of her former population exists. The food is starting to become scarce and the people are on the brink of collapse. Starvation and a few hard years put the population to a turning point. As if the timing was an indication of divine intervention or luck, elves are drawn naturally to this region. Elven culture and way of life help restore the land to its former glory. No longer is logging the chief export. The elves despise the cutting down of forests. They dictate which type of trees are to be logged, while respectfully excluding the majority. The elven populous becomes divided, some prefer the confines of city life and modern way of living. While another group of elves prefer the natural surroundings of the forest and solitary to village and clan type society. Elendale takes on a new face. It is considered a Tri-city. The high elves make their own town of elven architecture. Their buildings are round in nature, all made of wood, fine craftsmanship. Not seen on any other part of this continent. The roofs are usually highly peaked. Many of the buildings accent the aspects of nature. The wood elves or sylvan elves have a neighboring village; there was no bad blood or distaste between the elves. Some preferred the scholarly life of the city, while others embraced the natural atmosphere of the woodlands. Many tribes outline the forest and are nomadic and can be seen throughout the woods. While the 3rd city is more of a city of diplomats, humans, elves and dwarves live in this part of town. This part of town is old to the humans that founded Elendale. The river runs through this section of town and some of the ruins from before are still visible. While the other sister cities have access to the river. Neither have a port or dock type area for exporting and trade areas. Current day. During the time of the banishing only 1-10% of the population that had remained loyal to their slumbering gods were giving the gift of Elven heritage. All other non-native elves were ejected from Terra.